desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stella Wingfield
'''Stella Kaminsky' (previously Lindquist and Wingfield) is the inappropriate, drug-taking mother of Lynette and her sisters. Biography Early life Lynette along with her two younger sisters, were mistreated by her mother during their childhood, as Stella was constantly inebriated and abusive. Because of this her eldest daughter was forced to care for the younger two. As a result, her daughters grew to become a resentful towards their mother, who aren't so eager to forgive her past misdeeds. Season 3 One day, at Lynette's house, someone is ringing the doorbell. It is Stella and she screams at her immediately and asks Lynette how the hell she gets off having cancer and not telling her about it. Lynette is in shock. She tells her that she is thankful for her coming but as she can see she is perfectly fine. Stella tells her that she wasn't alone because she had her. Later, Kayla tells her that Tom and Lynette had a big fight about Rick. Lynette is back home and she continues to be furious against her mother. Stella tells her that she thinks that people can change. She tells Lynette that she was a perfect mother and wife and then along came Rick. Lynette is in shock and she tells her that she can't stay if she doesn't want her here. Stella tells her that she can fight her or she can fight the cancer because she won't have the strength to fight both. ("Getting Married Today") Season 4 Season 5 When Porter Scavo was charged for burning down Warren Schilling's club, he ran away to live with Stella in her retirement home. He lived there for several days until Lynette learned of this and tried to bring him home. Stella lied to Lynette and told her that he wasn't there so Lynette staged a car crash hoping that Stella would bring Porter to the hospital to see if she was all right. When she did this Lynette took Porter back and told Stella that she would never see her again. Lynette and Stella later come to an agreement that if Stella stopped being so bitter then Lynette would visit her more frequently and bring her children with her, too. Season 6 Lynette mentions Stella in Season 6 when counseling Eddie Orlofsky after he attacked Porter for disrespecting her. She tells him that she knew what is was like to grow up with an "alcoholic mother" and shares a technique of how he can control his anger. Season 7 Stella returns in Season 7 and gets remarried against the wishes of her daughter Lynette, however she reveals she is marrying Frank for his money. The newly wedded couple go to take a photo at Lynette's, when Frank unexpecedly dies. Due to the fact that Stella must wait 12 hours to appear in Frank's will, she and Lynette agree to keep Frank's dead body overnight. It is later revealed Stella did in fact appear in Franks will, as she offers to buy expensive products for he grandchildren - i.e.Lynette's children. Trivia * Stella, so far, has been the most recurring mother of the four "housewives", appearing in four seasons and ten episodes. She has also been the most active mother, being involved more so than Gabrielle's and Susan's mothers, and Bree's stepmother. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 713 04.png Promo 713 05.png Promo 713 06.png Promo 713 07.png Promo 713 08.png Promo 713 10.png Promo 713 12.png Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Lynette's family Category:Widowed characters Category:Cancer patients Category:Divorced characters